Butterfly
"Butterfly" is the second episode of Season 1. Summary Audrey remains in Haven to follow up on a clue to her own orphan past: an old photo from the local newspaper of the infamous “Colorado Kid” crime scene reveals a woman who could be her mother. She aids Nathan Wournos in the investigation of the destruction of a local bar, but When other strange events begin to occur – even targeting Audrey herself – they must figure out what the connection could be...and what or who might be making them happen. Synopsis Hannah Driscoll leaves work at the Rust Bucket as her father arrives, chastising her for working at the bar instead of staying home with her foster son Bobby and volunteering at their church. Hannah's boss Otis taunts Ed by telling him to come inside for a drink like he used to, but Hannah leaves with her father and stepson. The next morning, a massive bronze ball rolls down the streets of Haven, led by a small butterfly, and eventually crashes through the wall of the Rust Bucket. At the Haven Police Department, Audrey Parker asks Chief Wournos about the woman in the Colorado Kid crime scene photograph since Wournos was the officer who investigated the case. She requests the evidence pertaining to the case, and Wournos agrees to look for it, reminding her that the case was a long time ago. Nathan arrives to inform the Chief about the destruction of the Rust Bucket, and he and Parker leave for the bar. Nathan tells Parker that the massive bronze ball was part of a sculpture that stands in front of The Good Shepherd Church, and Otis tells them that Ed Driscoll visited the bar the previous night. Nathan tells Parker that Driscoll lives on Green Street, and the two head to the Church where the bronze sculpture stands. At the Church, they examine the damaged sculpture before heading into the Church and hearing Driscoll deliver a fiery sermon. Nathan walks out in the middle of the sermon, followed by Parker, and the discuss Nathan's antagonistic relationship with Driscoll. After mass, Nathan and Parker interview Driscoll, who does not hide his pleasure that the Rust Bucket was destroyed. Parker questions Driscoll's visit to the bar the previous night, at which point Hannah and Bobby arrive, and Hannah corroborates Ed's story. Parker tells Driscoll that she still thinks he's hiding information, but Driscoll insists that he will not talk about the Rust Bucket again. Later that night, Parker retreats to her hotel, where a small butterfly enters through a window and lands on her bed. She carries it back to the window and releases it, then sits on her bed and dials Nathan's cellphone. As the call connects, Parker's bed cover unravels itself and winds her into a cocoon as she shouts for Nathan over the connected call. Nathan comes to her room and frees her. Audrey tell Nathan about she thinks Driscoll is behind everything due to his interest in butterflies. Nathan points out that there is nothing proving he did it, but they should talk to Hannah when her father isn't around. They head to the local food bank where Hannah works, and confront Hannah Nathan takes Bobby out while Audrey talks to Hannah. As they talk, Hannah tells Audrey about how Bobby is the only survivor of a car accident and that her father took him in. Although she became Bobby's foster mother and he rarely leaves her side. Hannah admits to Audrey that she wasn't sure at first, but now can't live without Bobby. Outside Nathan talks to Bobby. Bobby tells Nathan about how when the Rev first took him home, he didn't come out of his room for a long time, and how the rev didn't push him to come out. Nathan questions him further, and Bobby tells Nathan about Driscoll's moods, and how Hannah just takes it. Back inside the Food Bank, Hannah insists her father is just being protective, but she finds herself pathetic because she can't stand up to him. Then she leaves. They head back to the church where they are confronted by Driscoll who accuses them of harassing his daughter. A moment later a butterfly lands on his shoulder, which causes Audrey and Nathan to draw their guns. Then the Rev's necklace lifts up and drags him to a car nearby. This pins him to the car and the car in front starts up. Audrey and Nathan manage in time to free him from his necklace and move him out of the way. As they walk away, Audrey asks Nathan whats going on in this town. Nathan answers that every town has its secrets, but Audrey doesn't buy it. At the police station, Audrey and Nathan try to connect everything, and then Audrey connects it to Hannah. So they called Otis in and he tells them he was going to fire Hannah because she was stealing from the till. Audrey figures that's her motive, but Nathan isn't so sure. Nathan agrees to look up Hannah's bank records. He finds that she has $57,000 in a bank account in Bangor. They go to the Driscoll home, but only find the rev drinking instead. Audrey asks where Hannah is, and he answers that Hannah is out. Audrey continues on by saying that it was Hannah who attack, but he turns this idea down. He soon tells Audrey Hannah is at the High School with Bobby. Driscoll tells Nathan that he pities him due to being one of the troubled. Bit insulted, Nathan looks at the Driscoll, and admits he may be alone, but hes not losig himself in the bottom of a drink. And they leave. At the school, Hannah and Bobby set up his project, and then Hannah notices Bobby is tired. He admits he was up all night working on the project. Then Nathan and Audrey walk in and pull her aside and ask about the money. Hannah explains that the bank hired her to audit Otis' books (he was the one stealing), and the rest she earned herself. She further explains she hid the money so her father won't find it, because she is saving it so she can leave. Hannah tells them about how her mother left her father 3 days before her death. After Hannah leaves, they see Bobby's project on butterflies, and realize its him. Bobby is in the locker room when the coach finds him. The coach invites Bobby back to the team, but Bobby turns it down. When the coach leave, Bobby opens an energy drink. In the hallway, Nathan and Audrey look for Bobby, but then a butterfly lands on her shoulder. Then an electrical box breaks, and the power cord moves towards them. Behind them, water floods the hallway trapping them. With the doors locked, they get on a bench, and then Audrey notices the fire alarm, and pulls it. This wakes Bobby up. Audrey and Nathan talk to the coach who insists Bobby is a good kid, but has a lot of guilt for surviving the accident. He tells them that Bobby's family was driving home from the cabin when they crashed. Since then Bobby hasn't slept. They ask where Bobby is and the coach replies that Hannah took him home. So they head back to the Driscoll house, only to find it torn up and the Rev passed out. They go to Bobby's room and see no signs of Bobby or Hannah. But Audrey finds things around his room similar to the things he caused. Nathan realizes that these are the things Bobby see before he goes to sleep, and they come to life in his dreams. So they go to ask Driscoll where Bobby and Hannah is. Driscoll tell them that Hannah and Bobby went to Miller's Crust, where Bobby's cabin is. As they leave, Driscoll tell them not to being Bobby back since he is one of Nathan's "people", and those people killed his wife. In addition to the troubles coming back. Nathan snaps at him, but is stopped by Audrey. At the cabin, Bobby is trying to stay awake, which concerns Hannah. He tries to explain whats happening to him to Hannah. In the car driving towards the cabin, Audrey asks about the troubles, but Nathan refuses to answer. Back at the cabin, Bobby finishes telling Hannah whats happening, but she believes all he needs is a good nights sleep. Back in the car, Audrey is leaving Hannah a message as they approach the cabin, and then butterfly flies in and lands on the steering wheel. More butterflies more and they realize Bobby is dreaming. The car accelerates by itself and Nathan no longer has control over the car. In the cabin, Hannah tries to wake Bobby who is having a nightmare. Back to the car, Audrey realizes that Bobby can see them in the dream and pretends to be his mother, and insists that he can make things different this time. Bobby soon finds himself in the moment of the accident with "parents" (Audrey and Nathan assume the form of his parents), and appears to them. He manages to save them in time, and Audrey thanks him. The next morning, Nathan and Audrey help them move out of the rev's house. Nathan tells Hannah that Bobby's a special kid, and Hannah comments how Nathan was too. Nathan asks Hannah if shes told Bobby why they can't stay, which she says she hasn't. Once the van is packed, Audrey gives Hannah some drugs to help stop Bobby's nightmares. Audrey asks Hannah about her father, and Hannah comments how now they are like strangers, and he won't look at her. As they drive away, Driscoll watches them from the window. At the station, the box with the files are pulled out and they open it only to find it empty. The chief tells Audrey this case is very old, and suggests that Audrey come work for him. He tells her that she has a rare talent for seeing things as they are, and that they need that in Haven. He finishes off by saying that he will help her find the answers she is looking for. Audrey finds Nathan on the harbor, and tells him about the job offer. Nathan tells Audrey she should take it, and then begins to tell her about the troubles. About how on February 1983, he got injured, but couldn't feel it, and it was only a girl's scream that he found out he was bleeding and had a bone sticking out. That was when they started, and they are back again, but this time, they might not go away. Audrey says that she might have to stick around for a while, and that the photo was taken around the time when the troubles started. So it might be connected. Then they leave to go get breakfast. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Stephen McHattie as Ed Driscoll * Caroline Cave as Hannah Driscoll * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker (credit only) Cast * Ricardo Hoyos as Bobby Mueller * Daniel Lillford as Otis (credited as Daniel Lilford) * Andy Smith as Elvis * Cecil Wright as Coach * Nancy Farmer as Bobby's Mother * Matthew Lumley as Bobby's Father Uncredited * Amy Kerr as Mother Quotes *Audrey: Whoa... all right, so first question is: why is there a giant metal ball? Nathan: Oh, everyone knows that ball. Audrey: Second question: there's a ball everyone knows about? *Audrey: You don't mind, do you? Nathan: Mind what? Audrey: I invited myself along. Nathan: It's a huge metal ball. Who could resist that? Audrey: Exactly. Reception Rob Vaux of Mania.com called the episode "old and shopworn," comparing it to "The X-Files at its laziest," in particular citing the story's "confusing mess" of a climax which was "developed only haphazardly" into "an overly simplistic resolution." Vaux also wrote that the show's sophomore hour was "an inauspicious follow-up to a less-than-spectacular beginning," though he conceded that "Rose is an appealing star and could elevate this material if she had a little more substance to work with" (1). Jo Curtis of Unreality Shout claimed that the series "has plot holes bigger than craters on the moon," but that despite being "utterly silly," the episode was "just too good." Curtis also cited the performances of McHattie and Bryant as giving the show "a gravitas that Parker’s just not coming close to" (2). Paige MacGregor of Fandomania admitted that the series can be "formulaic to a fault," but that "Emily Rose as Audrey Parker and Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker — and the natural chemistry that exists between them on camera — are a delight to watch." MacGregor also wrote that the show "evokes memories of" the X-Files, while admitting that "there are far more differences between the two series than similarities"; she compared Agent Parker's personality to Fox Mulder's "desire to know the truth," "open-mindedness," and "sense of humor," but pointed out that "Nathan doesn’t display the same scientific mind and lack of imagination as Mulder’s partner" (3). Notes During the final minutes of the episode a vessel known as The Farley Mowat can be seen. This vessel belonged to The Sea Shepherd Conservation Society (better known for their confrentations with the Japanese whalers) and was impounded in 2007 after getting captured by the Canadian government. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes